


To the left of Mercury

by kaiSSa666



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brain Damage, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666/pseuds/kaiSSa666
Summary: Брока Рамлоу вербуют практически сразу же, как только он возвращается из Ирака — потому что даже суперсекретным разведывательным организациям вроде ЩИТа не обойтись без свежей крови, а Рамлоу подходит под их требования до последней буквы.





	To the left of Mercury

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the left of Mercury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389019) by [Spylace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Spylace). 



> Большое спасибо [Undead](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3187459) за бетинг Q_Q

Брока Рамлоу вербуют практически сразу же, как только он возвращается из Ирака — потому что даже суперсекретным разведывательным организациям вроде ЩИТа не обойтись без свежей крови, а Рамлоу подходит под их требования до последней буквы.

Может быть, ему просто до тошноты надоели слишком мягкая кровать и подушка — и просыпаться каждое утро с ощущением, будто бы по уши увяз в грязи. Никто не предупреждал его, как это тяжело — вздрагивать каждый раз, когда на чьей-нибудь машине сработает сигнализация или зашумит вода в трубах его дрянной квартиры. И не говорил, что в футболке с джинсами он будет чувствовать себя омерзительно уязвимым, и что привыкшие к оружию руки будут зудеть так, что придется резать кожу на собственных костяшках, лишь бы увидеть на них кровь.

Он и еще где-то дюжина парней приходят в себя в комнате с зелеными стенами — и у Рамлоу мурашки бегут по коже, стоит ему осознать, что все они солдаты, моряки в отставке, бывшие преступники, просто — бывшие-кто-бы-то-ни-было. Пушечное мясо. И если кто-то из них очень кстати исчезнет, всем будет наплевать. Разве что соседи пошепчутся о забытой на третьем этаже корзине для белья — и все. Один неверный шаг — и их семьям даже на письмо с соболезнованиями не придется рассчитывать.

Один за другим они поворачивают головы — и видят эмблему в виде огромного орла.

Мужчина в пиджаке встречает их с отеческой улыбкой на лице.

Рамлоу он не нравится с первого же взгляда.

— Господа, вас собрали здесь, — произносит «Пиджак», вытирая очки салфеткой, стоящей больше его месячной зарплаты, — потому что вы — избранные. Задача ЩИТа — пресекать террористические акты, но мы не справимся, если каждый из вас не выложится по полной. Пора послужить своей стране.

Рамлоу кажется, будто бы он снова стоит перед судьей, который предлагает ему выбрать — армия или срок за избиение двух человек.

А потом их приветствует офицер — молодой, темные волосы, нос прямой — сразу видно, что никогда не ломали. Форма сидит на нем криво, тянет в плечах, а волосы давно уже пора бы подстричь, но первым делом они все подмечают его рот. Губы как у порнозвезды. Один взгляд — и парни начинают перешептываться, толкают друг друга локтями, давят смешки. Он смотрит на них из-под ресниц — глаза голубые-голубые, — и какому-то идиоту хватает мозгов хмыкнуть и потянуться к нему так, будто бы перед ним не офицер, а местная девчонка, согласная перепихнуться за пачку сигарет.

Но Рамлоу смотрит — и видит волевой подбородок, перекатывающиеся мышцы, то, как он двигается — будто все его тело состоит из ртути.

Он сильный, быстрый, и у него металлическая рука. Не успев и глазом моргнуть, они все оказываются на полу — на миг позже, чем должны были.

«Очки» говорят: «Можете звать его «Зимним»».

***

Зимний выматывает их до предела.

Лагерь для новобранцев был сущим пустяком. Высадка в Ираке — едва-едва заметное воспоминание, так, мошка на радаре.

Не важно, кем они были до этого. Слабаков вроде придурка, вздумавшего распустить тогда руки, отсекают почти сразу же. Рамлоу старается не думать о них слишком часто. Все, что он знает — ЩИТу требуются только лучшие, и Зимний требует от них ни больше, ни меньше.

Время от времени к ним заглядывают очередные «пиджаки». Однажды наведывается даже какой-то очень внушительно выглядящий чернокожий мужчина; на Зимнего он смотрит так, будто никак не может сообразить, кто это вообще и на кой черт он тут нужен, и Рамлоу и еще пара ребят моментально настораживаются, словно бы готовясь в случае необходимости встать на защиту. К вышестоящему по званию так относиться нельзя. Сам Зимний никогда ни за кем не прячется и не одобряет такого поведения.

Он гоняет их так, что к концу дня они чувствуют себя развалинами, а ног под собой не чувствуют вовсе. Видит их насквозь. Говорит, что они понятия не имеют о том, что такое война. Смотрит спокойно — и прижимает сапогом к полу.

— Вы слабы, — говорит он так, будто просто констатирует факты. В его голосе ясно слышится акцент, но какой — никто из них не может уловить. — Я сделаю вас сильными.

Рамлоу ему верит.

В короткие моменты передышки между тренировками «Очки» рассказывают им, что происходит в реальном мире, где-то далеко за стенами этой комнаты, в месте, которое ЩИТ должен защищать. «Пиджак» со странным воодушевлением рассказывает им о гражданских волнениях, восстаниях, бунтах, убийствах. ЩИТ не может быть одновременно везде, но одного точного удара иногда достаточно, чтобы изменить баланс сил.

Убей мучеников в их кельях, уничтожь новую технологию, если не можешь ее украсть, следи за информацией, контролируй разведку. Пусть люди знают, что без ЩИТа им не выжить. Стоящий рядом с ним Купер нетерпеливо стучит каблуком и закатывает глаза с таким видом, будто бы хочет спросить — что за бред они нам тут впаривают?

Может, Рамлоу и простой пехотинец, но он не идиот. И он распознает очевидную пропаганду, особенно когда ее пытаются впихнуть ему в глотку. ЩИТ может сколько угодно прикидываться образцом праведности и добродетели, сути это не меняет.

Будь у «Очков» достаточно времени, он бы, возможно, поверил. В конце концов, Рамлоу солдат. Он подчиняется приказам. Это его работа.

Но он солдат — и знает истинное положение вещей. Нельзя рассчитывать ни на кого, кроме собственной команды, и плевать, кто там держит их на поводке, потому что они все равно ни на что больше не годятся. И всем плевать на то, что с ними случится. Не плевать Зимнему — даже если его забота выражается в том, что он превращает их в боксерские груши.

Зимний приходит к ним, делит с ними стол, как простой рядовой. Зимний никогда не использует металлическую руку — обычной все равно бьет не хуже — и чертовски точен и аккуратен во всем, чем занимается. Хоть он и тяжеловат для своего роста, если захочет — подкрадется так, что никто не заметит. В бесконечной ночи подземных бункеров, лишенных окон и свежего воздуха, он становится для них путеводной звездой.

— Лейтенант, где вы служили? — пробует втянуть его в разговор Роллинз, прихлебывающий грибной суп так, будто у него сейчас отберут тарелку.

Зимний кривится — то ли из-за его чавканья, то ли из-за еще чего, но все же отзывается.

— Не называй меня так, — приказывает он, и Хансен удивленно поднимает бровь.

— А кто вы тогда?

— Обернись, — тихо говорит Зимний. — Посмотри вокруг. Думай лучше о том, как отсюда выбраться.

***

Один удар — и Кирклэнд, оказавшись на матах, уже бьет рукой по полу. Сдается.

Купер держится чуть лучше, но только потому, что привык рассчитывать на грязные приемчики.

Им всем снятся кошмары. Они в принципе плохо спят. Иногда Рамлоу просыпается с готовым сорваться с языка воплем и на вспоротом ножом матрасе. Хансен по ночам коротает время за шашками. Зимний не спит вообще.

Одни дни хуже других — годовщины, треплющие нервы воспоминания о несдержанном слове, нарушенном обещании. Иногда Зимний часами сидит у постели терзаемого кошмарами, и в такие ночи им всем спится спокойнее.

Рамлоу бы и под пытками не признался, что и сам однажды проснулся, лежа головой у Зимнего на коленях, с его пальцами на горле, прощупывающими пульс. Не успев еще проснуться окончательно, Рамлоу вырвался тогда, налетел на него с кулаками, но Зимний без малейшего усилия его обездвижил и говорил с ним на каком-то странном языке — Рамлоу так и не понял, о чем именно, и знания фарси, французского и португальского ему не помогли — пока он наконец-то не успокоился и не пришел в себя.

— Отдыхай, пока можешь.

Зимний ломает им кости и выстраивает их заново, превращает в то, что ЩИТу — нет, не ЩИТу, «пиджакам» — нужно, но вместе с тем заслуживает их верность.

***

В свою первую операцию они летят в Намибию — местные бунтовщики подвесили за уши одного из агентов ЩИТа и потребовали выкуп за второго. Всю дорогу Роллинз чавкает жвачкой. Когда Зимний толкает его локтем, он чуть было не давится и выплевывает ее от чистого удивления, но в остальном полет проходит спокойно.

Забрать заложников, прихватить документы и сразу же уйти — что может быть проще, но первая победа всегда сладка.

Конечно, они празднуют. Впервые за долгие месяцы им позволили вдохнуть полной грудью, и потому они сидят на крыше базы и передают друг другу бутылку, которую Купер каким-то неведомым образом протащил с собой. Рамлоу учится не задавать лишних вопросов.

Кто-то жалуется на «пиджаков». Кто-то рассказывает о своей семье — так, будто уже простился с ними навсегда. Вспомнив о бывшей подружке, Роллинз бросает с сожалением «она классно трахалась», а еще им удается споить Зимнего настолько, что он признается, что не умеет плавать, чем тут же зарабатывает десяток недоверчивых взглядов.

— Вы, — говорит Роллинз. — Суперсолдат.

Зимний просто стучит по собственной руке.

— Металлическая.

После этой операции здание переходит в их распоряжение. Когда Купер в следующий раз выбирается из зеленой комнаты, Рамлоу передает ему список покупок. Этот ублюдок возвращается с пятью парами надувных нарукавников, и вместо того, чтобы заставить их нарезать круги по периметру, Зимний с самым каменным выражением лица, на которое только способен, нацепляет их на себя.

Желтые резиновые утки смотрятся на его руке абсолютно по-идиотски, но они все стискивают зубы и мастерски врут — иного от них и не ждут. В корпусе есть бассейн — они иногда проводят там тренировки, — и Зимний прыгает прямо в него. Нарукавники помогают ему держаться на плаву, и на бортик он, промокший насквозь, выбирается под одобрительный свист Хансена.

Техников их эксперименты в восторг не приводят.

«Пиджаки» не сводят с них глаз.

Рамлоу смотрит в ответ — и не может не хмуриться.

***

На следующий день Зимний пропадает. Как сквозь землю провалился — будто бы и не было его никогда.

Они стараются не подавать виду, но без него чувствуют себя как-то потеряно и спросить не решаются. Если Зимнего за что-то наказали, рискнуть и тем самым усугубить ситуацию они не смеют.

Вскоре их отряд становится частью личной армии ЩИТа. Оперативная группа Страйк. Однако есть в них что-то такое, из-за чего кураторы и другие подразделения их сторонятся, и тогда Рамлоу приходится собраться с силами и примерить на себя должность Зимнего. За три года они не теряют ни одного бойца. Роллинз чуть было не лишается руки, Хансен почти что сгорает заживо, но к тому моменту, когда поступает приказ на новую операцию, больничные койки всегда успевают опустеть.

В их отряде — смертники. Просто им об этом не говорят напрямую.

Купер заявляет, что он, конечно, способен на многое, но даже его не учили воскрешать мертвых. Напугать «Очки» у них не получается, поэтому Рамлоу выбирает следующей мишенью кого-нибудь повыше званием.

Когда «Очки», едва переставляя ноги, заявляются к нему в офис, Александр Пирс едва ли удостаивает его взглядом. Вообще-то он, кажется, даже впечатлен их достижениями, и Рамлоу сразу начинает думать о нем чуточку лучше. Разобравшись с «Очками» — Ситвеллом, вот как его, оказывается, зовут, — Пирс разливает по двум стаканам скотч. Рамлоу крутит свой в руках и перед тем, как отпить, невольно задается вопросом — почему всегда скотч. Алкоголь жжет горло.

— Зимний — один из наших лучших сотрудников, — без лишних предисловий начинает Пирс и сразу же застает его врасплох. — Понятия не имею, как это у него получается. Знаете, он как-то сорвал операцию самой Черной Вдове. Прострелил ее насквозь.

Пирс смотрит на него испытующе. Рамлоу не знал.

В отличие от большинства, ему всегда хватало ума разглядеть под ровной водной гладью притаившуюся на дне акулу, поэтому он сразу же и без всякого труда верит в то, что Пирс стоит за действиями всего ЩИТа — и паразита внутри него, чем бы он ни был.

— Найти хорошего помощника всегда непросто. Признаюсь, когда мы назначили его натаскивать вашу группу на полевую работу, я опасался за результат, но сейчас, кажется, понимаю, почему он выбрал именно вас.

Нажав на кнопку, спрятанную под столешницей, Пирс приказывает:

— Вызывайте Зимнего солдата.

***

Пусть Хансен не раз жаловался на то, что он в этой жизни ничего не понимает и не знает, о Зимнем солдате Рамлоу уже слышал. Он знает, что в разведке его считают легендой, призраком — или по крайней мере целой группой агентов под одним кодовым именем. Но Страйк знает куда больше. Рамлоу знает больше. Зимнему они обязаны многим. Даже своими жизнями.

— Господи боже, вы хоть постарайтесь не вести себя, как чертовы школьницы, — шипит, не разжимая губ, Купер.

Движения у Зимнего скупые, отточенные, почти механические — так мог бы двигаться отлаженный робот. И когда он их видит, глаза его остаются совершенно пустыми. Рамлоу ловит его взгляд — отстраненно-любопытный, Зимний смотрит так, будто видит его насквозь. Это нервирует. Что-то тут явно не так.

— Сэр, — радостно и как-то по-детски приветствует его Хансен, — рады, что вы снова с нами.

***

После миссии Зимний солдат отправляется прямиком в заморозку. Все это время Зимний был тут, прямо у них под ногами, а они даже и не знали. Все в отряде выглядят расстроенными — и их вполне можно понять. Кто-то держится лучше, кто-то — хуже. Рамлоу твердо решает надраться до беспамятства.

— Он красив, не правда ли?

— Сэр? — От неопределенности в собственном голосе Рамлоу становится гадко, но в словах Пирса звучит что-то такое темное и омерзительное, что он, не сдержавшись, дергается в сторону. Видимо, выходит слишком заметно, потому что Пирс встает рядом с ним — Рамлоу тут же представляет себе закручивающегося душащими кольцами питона — и, стукнув по стеклу криокамеры, окидывает спящего за ним Зимнего собственническим взглядом.

— Вы умный человек, агент Рамлоу, — с нажимом говорит Пирс. — На то, чтобы спорить с приказами, нужна недюжинная смелость. Такой талант мне бы пригодился.

Рамлоу никак не удается проглотить застрявший в горле ком.

— Благодарю, сэр.

Пирс кивает.

— Я пригляжу за вами.

***

После этого они пересекаются с Зимним солдатом еще несколько раз. Пирс не дает ему отдыха, и каждый день газеты пестрят очередными яркими заголовками. Хансен отчаянно пытается запить новости протеиновым коктейлем, Куп дочитывает статью до конца и только качает головой.

— Он нас будто бы совсем не помнит, — жалуется вдруг Роллинз.

— Конечно. Сам-то вспомни, какими мы были.

Купер даже не договаривает — несказанное "идиот" и так повисает в воздухе.

— Как такое вообще возможно? — огрызается Хансен.

Кирклэнд качает головой, а потом на всякий случай дважды гладит себя по лысине на удачу.

— Говорю вам, тут происходит что-то очень серьезное.

— Хватит уже, — прерывает разговоры Рамлоу и, постучав по тарелке ложкой, приказывает Кирклэнду: — Доедай давай свою овсянку.

***

В 2012 году на Манхеттен сваливается армия пришельцев с богом Локи во главе. Они подчищают последствия еще несколько месяцев. Не всех нашли и опознали, да и Мстители в том сражении счет жертвам не вели. Часть инопланетных технологий исчезает, но больше всего Пирса бесит то, что тессеракт увели у него из-под носа.

Втайне от всех Рамлоу не может не злорадствовать — даже Пирс не может приказать убить инопланетную знать. Что, однако, не мешает ему время от времени отправлять агентов по ложным следам, особенно если в деле замешаны слухи об оставшихся после Локи магических прибамбасах.

В одну из таких операций, с самого начала полетевших ко всем чертям, к ним присоединяется Зимний. К этому моменту уже никто не питает сомнений насчет того, что в разведке ЩИТа пробита брешь, в которую утекает информация. Конечно же, об их прибытии знали заранее. Группу Страйк-2 испепеляют на месте, своих же людей Рамлоу удается увести из-под обстрела.

Лаборатория вспыхивает первой, и им ничего не остается, кроме как отступить. Когда раскаленный воздух взрывается, опаляя ему лицо, Рамлоу не может удержаться от мысли — все идет по плану Пирса. Он никогда не умел проигрывать. Может, сейчас он пытается подчистить свои дела и освободить место для новых людей. Шесть лет безупречной, верной службы — и ему приходится выбираться из окна на крепежных тросах, а потом просто на удачу выпрыгивать из горящего здания.

Когда ноги отказывают, Зимний тащит его на себе, поддерживая за плечи настоящей, живой рукой, пока протез болтается сбоку ненужным горящим обломком. Они бредут по колено в снегу, Зимний дымится, как чертова сарделька на гриле, и Рамлоу, успевшего повидать на своем веку все — от Халка до развороченных на части трупов, — чуть не выворачивает наизнанку. Потом он наконец-то теряет сознание, а когда приходит в себя, обнаруживает, что его трясет Купер, а Зимний остался без руки и рвется прямо в горящие обломки, пока Роллинз и Кирклэнд изо всех сил пытаются удержать его на месте.

В ушах звенит.

— Что происходит? — сипит Рамлоу, и Зимний бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

Может, взрыв что-то сбил в его программе, а может, он просто слишком долго пробыл на свободе, и потому забыл надеть маску.

— Нужно вернуться, — упрямо заявляет Зимний.

— Это чистое самоубийство, — рявкает Купер, помогая Рамлоу сесть.

— Ссс.... — Зимний замирает, издает какой-то странный звук. — Хансен еще там.

— Он уже мертв, — говорит Купер хриплым от дыма и скорби голосом. — Я сам видел, как он погиб.

На секунду Рамлоу прикрывает глаза. Хансену было всего-то двадцать один, по сравнению с ними он был еще совсем ребенком.

— Мы не оставляем своих, — успевает произнести Зимний перед тем, как оживают коммуникаторы.

Их отзывают обратно на базу.

***

Зимний яростно спорит с поступившим приказом. Команда бы даже была ему признательна, если бы не понимала — так он прямым текстом напрашивается на то, чтобы его сняли с операции. Взгляд его расфокусирован, левый бок и бедра в отметинах от ожогов, и все же единственная медицинская помощь, на которую ему приходится рассчитывать — это помощь механика, ковыряющегося в оплавленном разъеме для протеза на левом плече.

— Дайте мне хоть привезти на базу его тело. У него семья, они за него беспокоятся.

С минуту Пирс просто задумчиво на него смотрит, а потом кивком подзывает одного из стоящих за его спиной настоящих докторов.

Рамлоу с Купером тут же напрягаются.

— Обнулите его.

Зимний смотрит на них во все глаза, но, кажется сдается. Рамлоу одолевают дурные предчувствия, но он не успевает вмешаться — Зимний практически свежует его взглядом на месте. Команда за его спиной неловко переступает с ноги на ногу и дергается, когда Зимний изо всех сил сжимает в зубах пластиковую капу. Не успевают зажимы захлопнуться, как им становится понятно — все это происходит не в первый раз.

На голову ему надевают какую-то странную штуку — будто бы сушилку из парикмахерской. Когда кто-то щелкает рычажком переключения, Зимний давится воздухом. И кричит.

***

Звук просто кошмарный. Даже Роллинз, Купер, Кирклэнд — все, кто были с ним с самого начала — не выдерживают и отшатываются назад. Из Зимнего никогда не вытянешь лишнего слова. Зимний солдат говорит еще меньше. Но видеть его таким — кричащим, дергающимся на этом чертовом кресле... Мороз по коже.

Пирс поворачивается к ним с искренней улыбкой на лице.

— К сожалению, вам придется завершить операцию без Зимнего солдата. Его навыки были бы полезны, но обязательными не являются. Пожалуйста, отправьте его ко мне, когда закончите.

В его голосе Рамлоу слышит предостережение.

Не раскачивай лодку.

***

Чем больше времени он проводит вне криокамеры, тем больше в нем становится человеческого.

Значит, его приходится снова обнулять.

И Зимний не всегда спокойно на это соглашается.

Рамлоу выясняет, что единственным человеком, способным контролировать Зимнего во время приступов, является Александр Пирс. Ему достаточно просто повысить голос — и Зимний подчиняется, подстраивается под его требования, пусть и во взгляде его каждый раз что-то ломается. Будто бы трескается лед. Но дергать Пирса постоянно не получается, поэтому у докторов — если их можно так назвать — и ученых тоже есть свои методы, приемы, наборы фраз, заевшей пластинкой крутящиеся у Рамлоу в голове, пока он смотрит на корчащегося в кресле Зимнего.

Каждое обнуление проводят на обновленном оборудовании, и Рамлоу не верит, что нельзя сделать процедуру безболезненной. Может, докторам это просто нравится. Может, сам чертов Пирс ловит кайф от того, что Зимний солдат готов расслабиться и подчиниться по одному мановению его руки, что никогда не спорит и не пытается сопротивляться. Может, крики — индикатор того, что механизм работает, и однажды вместо опустошенного Зимнего — все еще человека — они получат идеальную машину.

Боевому духу команды это зрелище не способствует. Рамлоу распускает бойцов, но сам он перед Зимним в долгу, а потому во время этих сеансов лоботомии остается с ним. Кроме них в камере всегда находится охрана — пять человек справа, пять — слева, но даже им от этого крика становится не по себе. Рамлоу терпит, стиснув зубы. Однажды Зимний почти вырывается, но дротик транквилизатора его останавливает. Транквилизатора, разработанного специально для Халка.

Цифры 3-2-5 не дают ему ничего, кроме адреса пиццерии в Луизиане. Роллинз обнаруживает у себя аллергию на морепродукты.

— Где Говард? — спрашивает однажды Зимний перед тем, как принять капу. — Он обещал мне... — он запинается, смотрит в пространство, — рассказать что-то...

Говарда тут нет, и никаких «Говардов» Рамлоу не знает и сглатывает, когда доктора ставят какие-то отметки в бумагах.

— Он сейчас не в себе.

***

«Очки» сегодня просто светятся от счастья — дурной знак.

— Господа, вас переводят.

***

Им поручено нянчиться с капитаном Роджерсом, пока тот жмет руки и целует младенцев. В Смитсоновском музее открылась новая выставка, на которой их ждут, и Рамлоу все это успевает наскучить настолько, что он всерьез задумывается о том, чтобы сбежать в зеленую комнату разбирать бумаги.

— Рамлоу. — Чертовски мрачный Купер вырастает перед ним как из-под земли. — Тебе нужно на кое-что посмотреть.

Он никогда не был силен в истории. Спустя минуту он уже разглядывает панно с Воющими Коммандос — бывшей командой капитана Роджерса, распавшейся после того, как Кэп прикорнул во льдах.

— И куда мне смотреть?

У него нет времени на эти бредни, Кирклэнд и Роллинз куда-то подевались, и черт его знает, вляпались они уже во что-нибудь или нет. Иногда Рамлоу чувствует себя единственным разумным взрослым человеком в команде.

Купер разворачивает его к одной из панелей.

У Рамлоу внутри что-то обрывается.

— Джеймс Барнс, — читает Купер, пока Рамлоу мысленно собирает одно к одному. — Они с Кэпом выросли в сороковые, предположительно погибли в бою. Рамлоу, — трясет он его за плечо, — Зимний — лучший друг Кэпа.

— Да как они это вообще провернули?

Купер смотрит на него почти что с жалостью.

— И ты еще спрашиваешь?

ЩИТ организовали после Второй мировой. И ЩИТ нашел Баки Барнса.

— Что будем делать?

— Ничего.

А теперь во взгляде Купера появляется еще и недоверие.

— Пока, — исправляется Рамлоу, — пока ничего. Мы все равно ничего не можем. Как только проект «Озарение» запустят, Зимний им будет не нужен. Черт подери, да и мы им будем не нужны. Мне надо подумать, — бросает он напоследок, торопясь к дверям.

— Не тяни только, — угрюмо говорит Купер. — Парень вроде Кэпа в этой организации долго не продержится.

***

Его назначают следить за Кэпом. Пирс ему не доверяет — говорит, слишком уж он идеальный. Рамлоу не может не согласиться, но все равно приглядывает за ним, потому что знает — Зимний бы этого хотел, а он перед ним в долгу.

Проходит не так уж много времени, как ему поступает приказ — «убить».

***

— Мы прослужили вместе семь лет, — начинает Рамлоу, и, как это обычно и происходит со всеми отличными идеями, план проваливается уже на первом пункте.

— Хочешь потребовать развода? — ухмыляется Кирклэнд. — А о детях ты подумал?

— Где-то тут ты должен сказать, что не станешь нас останавливать, если мы вдруг решим уйти? — кривится Купер.

— А вот и оружие, — заявляет Роллинз, вошедший в комнату с полными сумками боеприпасов.

Рамлоу только хмурится.

***

Он успевает помешать двоим агентам сесть в фургон.

— Дальше я сам справлюсь.

Пока он устраивается поудобнее, Кэп одаривает его сердитым взглядом, а Вдова едва ли обращает на него внимание — возможно, из-за пули в плече. Обычно Зимний целится куда лучше, возможно ли, что...

На размышления нет времени.

Рамлоу вытаскивает прицепленную к крепежу на бедре аптечку первой помощи и нож.

— Заключим сделку.

***

Кэп трет запястья.

— Зачем?

— Нравится тебе это или нет, но ты нужен Зимнему солдату.

Блондинчик замолкает.

— Кто он?

Фургон со скрипом тормозит, и Рамлоу только качает головой.

— Тебе пора перестать прикидываться дурачком из сороковых.

***

Зимнего обнуляют в последний раз.

Рамлоу от этого ненамного лучше, но это уже начало.

Услышав по системе внутренней связи голос Кэпа, Рамлоу идет прямиком в пункт управления и вжимает пистолет в затылок сидящего за пультом паренька. Краем глаза замечает, как Агент Тринадцать готовится к нападению, да и не только она — но на его стороне команда и еще парочка придурков.

— Эти штуки не должны подняться в воздух, — говорит он. И парень с радостью слушается приказа.

***

Гидра — мифическое чудовище, на месте отсеченной головы которого отрастают две. Единственный способ ее уничтожить — это прижечь кровавые обрубки, удостовериться в том, что из пепла и праха больше ничего не взрастет. В таком контексте взрывы, сотрясающие пол под их ногами, звучат до смешного поэтично. Стены теплеют, лампочки мигают, пока аварийный генератор не включается на миг и не ломается окончательно. Они тонут во тьме, подсвеченной только экранами мобильников и одиноким знаком выхода на другом конце комнаты.

Завязывается перестрелка — мозги того парнишки разлетаются по всей консоли, Рамлоу лишается любимого нож, а Купер успевает вырубить только трех агентов Гидры до того, как сам валится с ног.

Рамлоу давится вышедшим из лопнувшего легкого воздухом и ползет по усыпанному осколками полу. Тринадцатая его прикрывает.

— Куп! Ты жив?

— Черт! Нужна пушка! — раздается гневный вопль. — Свою кинь!

— А с твоей что?

Рамлоу толкает пистолет в его сторону и в ответ слышит только череду выстрелов.

Коротко, едва слышно застонав, женщина валится в лужи мочи на полу — последняя. Со всех сторон доносятся всхлипы, но никто по ним не стреляет, и Рамлоу считает это победой. Голова кружится. Купер выглядит так, будто его уже пора тащить на кладбище. Вообще-то, если подумать, он выглядит так всегда — будто у него постоянно живот крутит. С того самого дня, как они узнали о Зимнем, и Пирсе, и Кэпе...

Ему холодно.

— Агент Рамлоу, — Тринадцатая едва переводит дыхание, — не шевелитесь.

А потом он теряет сознание.

***

Первым, что Рамлоу видит, придя в себя, оказывается уродливая рожа Роллинза. Он улыбается еще кривее, чем обычно — наверное, потому, что ему не достает половины зубов. На его щеке расплываются такие синячищи, будто бы он пытался затормозить квинджет головой.

— Текущий отчет! — рявкает он, вернее, пытается. Получается скорее хриплый свист.

Сидящий в кресле-каталке Кирклэнд заходится смехом.

— Ты тут больше не командуешь, — заявляет он и одергивает занавески так, будто ищет жучки.

— Оказывается, если взорвать организацию, которая тебя наняла, сразу теряешь звание.

— Куп, — тянет Рамлоу, — что за фигня на тебе надета?

Купер только беззаботно пожимает плечами, поправляя розовую шляпку.

— Проспорил, — говорит он, выставляя напоказ бритые ноги. Из своего положения Рамлоу видит его юбку — и все, что под ней, и его здоровью это явно на пользу не идет. — Ну и как я выгляжу?

— Господи Иисусе, — Рамлоу резко отворачивается, спасаясь от жуткого зрелища, наплевав на то, что рискует отправить самого себя в обморок.

— Не сказать, чтобы я на это рассчитывал.

— Да что с тобой не так?

— Подумал, что Зимнему не помешает поднять настроение.

— Мы хотим, чтобы он вообще все вспомнил.

— Так что никто не спасется от нашей любви, шеф, — привычно угрюмо заявляет Купер, помогая ему перебраться во вторую каталку.

Окинув взглядом свою команду, Рамлоу не может удержаться от стона.

— А где, кстати, Зимний?

***

Палата Зимнего пуста, если не считать стоящего за дверью охранника. Какой непрофессионализм. Даже без металлической руки Зимний карабкается по стенам не хуже гребаного Бэтмена, и наручники в постели его не удержат. Над разбитым запястьем придется потрудиться, так же, как и над выбитым плечом, вывихом руки, внутричерепным кровоизлиянием, общей травмой мозга... На этом месте Рамлоу вырывает медицинскую карту у Купера из рук.

Он думал, что, когда Зимний выберется, все будет проще. Зимнего никто не имел права трогать и уж тем более запихивать в больничную палату. Он читает докторский отчет и чувствует, как его собственный желудок проваливается куда-то к печени.

А потом открывается дверь.

— Ох черт, — ругается Купер, прячась за спину Роллинза. Но сделанного не исправить. Капитан Роджерс не сводит глаз с его красного полосатого платьица и краснеет до самых корней волос. Ну, одно очко у Страйка на счету. Вся та история в лифте кончилась бы куда веселее, если бы они додумались запихнуть Купера первым.

— Что за...

Кто-то врезается в Кэпа со спины и распахивает двери настежь. Кирклэнд и Роллинз улыбаются так, будто только что сорвали джекпот, и Рамлоу ни грамма не сомневается в том, что и сам выглядит примерно так же.

— Вау, — присвистнув, заявляет Сэм Уилсон. — А вы, парни, неплохо подготовились...

— Хей, мы требуем свою долю, — решительно заявляет Купер. — Половина прав на опеку — наша.

В голубых глазах Кэпа появляется стальной блеск.

— Да он своего имени даже не знает, — практически рычит он в ответ, и вся их команда испуганно замирает. Все, кроме Рамлоу.

— Но мы за ним вернулись, — говорит он, не отводя взгляда. — Он научил нас не оставлять своих.

Блондинчик смотрит на него так, будто бы ему только что влепили пощечину.

Зимний — Барнс — вдруг шевелится на постели, перед тем как снова замереть, и они дружно задерживают дыхание.

— Он нас знает, — продолжает Рамлоу. — И он не был один.

Его бесит то, какое облегчение он испытывает от промелькнувшего на лице Кэпа понимания. Но когда ему протягивают ладонь для рукопожатия, Рамлоу отвечает тем же.

— Перемирие?

— Перемирие.


End file.
